White Wolf Mountain
White Wolf Mountain is a natural region in the member's only area. It acts as a mountainous border between Taverley and Catherby, and as a borderline between the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Kandarin. Once a player has completed the Fishing Contest Quest, a tunnel that travels underneath the mountain becomes accessible. This tunnel features a cart station that leads to Keldagrim. The tunnel proves especially useful to low-level players due to the dangers encountered while traversing the above ground mountain pass. This area is famous for "weeding out" low-level member players. Many high-level players consider this mountain a test for lower level members. Despite this though, a player will usually pass several other players while crossing the mountain, as it is on the main route from Ardougne to Varrock and Falador. Monsters Throughout the White Wolf Mountain, level 25, level 38 and level 56 White Wolves roam about, aggressively attacking low-level players. A single level 73 Big Wolf also lurks about, proving extremely deadly to some. These Wolves are a convenient source of Wolf bones used in various quests. Some players may set up a cannon at the peak of the mountain as it will hit many wolves on the mountain and very few can actually attack the players back. Quests The entrance to a series of dungeons are guarded by high-level Ice Warriors and Ice Giants. In this so-called Ice Queen's lair, the Ice Queen can be found, who plays a crucial role in Heroes Quest. A Gnome glider is located at the centre peak of the mountain and is accessible to players after they have completed The Grand Tree quest. It is also the location of Grimgnash, a griffin who plays a central role in the quest Grim Tales. The White Pearl is also found here, for the quest Mountain Daughter. Players need gloves to pick it from a bush, and it heals some health. The dead druid from the quest Wolf Whistle is found at the mountain's eastern entrance. Evergreen Trees used for sap in Icthlarin's Little Helper and The Eyes of Glouphrie Shortcuts Agility shortcut There is a Mithril grapple Agility shortcut located at the entrance of the mountain (when coming from Catherby) that requires 35 Strength, 35 Ranged, 32 Agility, and the completion of the Fishing Contest quest. This shortcut, however, can only be used when travelling from Catherby to Taverley. Tunnel shortcut The Fishing Contest quest also unlocks a two-way underground passage that has no skill requirements that is little different in length to the above-ground route but does not have wolves and is safe for low level players. Each end is guarded by a dwarf. Austri on the east and Vestri on the west. Other dwarves occupy the tunnel itself. There is a Mine cart tunnel to Keldagrim next to the bar (south of the east stairway). There is also a dwarven bar, with Dwarvern stouts on the tables for free, which has the following NPC's : *Holoy - Runs a Crossbow shop *Khorvak - A dwarven engineer. *Rohak - After the player saves him from the Culinaromancer in Recipe for Disaster. *Captain Ninto - A drunk gnome who is a possible customer in the Gnome Restaurant activity. Teleportation To lower level players who are not yet capable of teleportation or fending off the creatures of White Wolf Mountain, the passing may seem impossible. However Magic tablets can be used by anyone to teleport to different locations past the mountain, such as Camelot. Category:Locations Category:Mountains Category:Kandarin